criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Washed Up
All Washed Up is the thirty-sixth case of Criminal Case and the thirty-sixth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the sixth case of the district. Plot As the team began looking around the district for proof that Bridget Wolfe was drugged, they came across an old building the gangs used to hang out in. As they started tearing the building apart, they ended up coming across a woman's corpse, rotted out and waterlogged. Daphne confirmed the victim had been deceased for at least 5 years, and had been drowned, but oould not determine with what. Meanwhile, the player, Isabel and Zoya worked on solving this cold case. They discovered the victim was one Ruth Dorsey, a businesswoman who apparently taught Clark Galvan everything he knew. They added him to their suspect list alongside pawn shop owner Cyrus Glass and his daughter Mary Glass, who was apparently planning to marry Clark. Later on, Daphne came by and confirmed she discovered how the victim was drowned. She discovered the water in her lungs had signs of chlorination, meaning she was drowned at a pool. The team was directed to the local public pool, and added swimming instructor Quade Abbot and local police officer Noah Spencer to the suspect list. Later on Kenny informed the team that Mary was trying to commit suicide. Eventually the team arrested Clark for the murder. As they were about to arrest him, Clark was proposing to Mary so he could "support her father's business". But the officers arrived on time and presented their findings, forcing Clark to confess. He informed them the black market had been financing him the whole time, for 5 years. They approached him, wanting to ensure control over Devil's Heart Valley, and all he had to do was get rid of Ruth. When no one was looking, he drowned her in the public pool, then hid her in a building that was being developed. Ever since then, he'd been buying up all the businesses in the district in order for the market to have complete control. With his schemes revealed, Mary denied his marriage proposal and he was sent off the trial, where Judge Blackwell sentenced him to life in prison with no chance for parole. Following the trial, Noah approached the station saying he needed some help with Mary, and wanted to give her flowers. After a bit of work, they managed to find a nice bouquet for her, but upon giving them to Noah, he informed them he had no romantic interest in her. He confirmed they were just friends, and he was giving them to her so she could potentially pass them on to her potential girlfriend, confirming they were both homosexual and Mary was forced to marry Clark otherwise he'd take their business. Meanwhile, Kenny wanted to make sure that Clark's businesses stay out of the black market's hands. However, Clark didn't have any known relatives or next of kin, meaning that his assistant, Meghan Bowman, would be in charge of the company. Though she was doubtful, she informed them she wouldn't work with the market like her boss did, and after finding the deeds to Clark's businesses she said she would begin cleaning up the district, and thanked the team. Afterwards Kenny's former gang, The Demons, approached the station saying that someone raided one of their hangouts, an abandoned asylum at the border of the district. Thinking a gang war might be on the horizon, the team headed towards there to assess the damage. Summary Victim *'Ruth Dorsey' (found rotted in an old building) Murder Weapon *'Drowned' Killer *'Clark Galvan' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses sunscreen *This suspect wears leather shoes *This suspect drinks apple cider Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses sunscreen *This suspect wears leather shoes *This suspect drinks apple cider Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses sunscreen *This suspect drinks apple cider Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses sunscreen *This suspect wears leather shoes *This suspecr drinks apple cider Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses sunscreen *This suspect wears leather shoes *This suspect drinks apple cider Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses sunscreen *The killer wears leather shoes *The killer drinks apple cider *The killer has black hair *The killer is at least 50 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Building (Clues: Victim's Body, Debris, Business Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Examine Debris (Results: Broken Glasses) *Analyze Glasses (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears leather shoes) *Examine Business Card (Results: Victim's Business; New Suspect: Clark Galvan) *Ask Clark if he ever saw the victim *Examine Pawn Shop (Clues: Small Box; New Suspect: Cyrus Glass) *Ask the pawn shop owner if he met the victim *Examine Small Box (Results: Ring Box; New Suspect: Mary Glass) *Talk to Mary about her engagement to Clark *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Public Pool (Clues: Dirt Mound, Camera, Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque (Results: Plaque for Victim; New Suspect: Quade Abbot) *Ask Quade how he knew the victim (Profile Updated: Quade uses sunscreen) *Examine Dirt Mound (Results: Portfolio) *Analyze Portfolio (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks apple cider) *Investigate Desk (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Eviction Notice) *Analyze Eviction Notice (6:00:00) *Ask Cyrus about selling the shop (Profile Updated: Cyrus wears leather shoes and drinks apple cider) *Confront Clark about the victim's plans (Profile Updated: Clark uses sunscreen and wears leather shoes and drinks apple cider) *Examine Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked; New Suspect: Noah Spencer) *Ask Noah how he knew the victim (Profile Updated: Noah uses sunscreen and wears leather shoes) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Stop Mary from killing herself (Profile Updated: Cyrus uses sunscreen; Mary uses sunscreen and drinks apple cider) *Investigate Diving Boards (Clues: Poster, Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Results: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet (15:00:00) *Ask Noah why he suspected the victim of money laundering (Profile Updated: Noah drinks apple cider) *Examine Faded Poster (Results: Pool Advertisement) *Confront Quade about the angry message (Profile Updated: Quade wears leather shoes and drinks apple cider) *Investigate Broken Window (Clues: Glass Shard, Wallet) *Examine Glass Shard (Results: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 50 years old) *Examine Wallet (Results: Glasses) *Analyze Glasses (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (6/10)! The Heart of Darkness (6/10) *See what Noah has to say *Investigate Public Pool (Clues: Present) *Examine Present (Results: Flowers) *Hand the flowers over to Noah (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Talk to Mary about her engagement to Clark (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Meghan of the state of Clark's businesses *Investigate Business Officer (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Clues: Safe Opened) *Analyze Documents (6:00:00) *Give the documents to Meghan (Rewards: Business Suit) *Ask Killian why he's at the station *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)